The Daughters of Nightwing
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: The Three daughters of Nightwing from 3 different universes have come to the mainstream universe. Each of them have a different mother. Now Dick must deal with being a parent and having 3 girls trying to set him up with their mothers. Enjoy.
1. Robin's Girls

**This was a challenge from BlueInfernoX**

**Requirements**:

- Do not just use Starfire, Batgirl or Raven, although you CAN still use them, for the mothers of the girls. Use different girls as well, like Jinx/Blackfire/Terra, or even use someone like Wonder Woman/ Firestar/ Hawkgirl. Use _any_ girls, even if they are impossible to use because they are dead or too old/ young for them. Heck, you can even use Marvel girls if you want! Just be creative!

- Robin _has_ to choose _at least_ one of the mothers to get with before they return them home.

- One of the girls must be either a lesbian or bi.

- Give the girls different backgrounds and different feelings towards their parents.

**Allowed**:

- Two of the girls can have the same mother.

**NOT ALLOWED**:

- Yaoi or MXM Slash.

- Mother's can not be OC's.

- Mother's can not be gender bent boys.

**Chapter One:Robin's Girls**

**Earth 45 , Gotham ACE building**

My name is Rose Grayson. I more popularly known as Robin. Well, Robin VI, the second female Robin. My father, Richard "Dick" Grayson, was the first Robin, as well as the former Nightwing and is currently the Caped Crusader known as Batman. He tries his best to protect me, although he dose go slightly overboard sometimes. Ever since my mother, god bless her soul, was crippled by Joker he just couldn't help trying to keep me safe. Although I think you'll agree that having Justice League heroes follow me around when I get a date is going a _bit_ far. My mother was Ravager, AKA Rose Wilson-Grayson. She and my father met 25 years ago when my grandfather Slade Wilson, better know as Deathstorke the Terminator, pinned them against each other in a battle to the death. They clashed a view more times and gradually fell in love. They got married, had my brother and then, hada hada hada, I was born. Right now I'm in the worst pickle ever. Trapped alongside my Uncle Damian Wayne, the second Nightwing, by the Jokesters. If I don't get out of this he's going to kill me… Okay, that kinda doesn't make much sense.

My robin suit resembles the one Uncle D use to wear except it was in red and black. I had red and black armoured boots, black gloves with three small spikes on the side, a black domino mask which helped conceal my identity, a red armoured tunic with the traditional yellow R over my heart and a long black cape that allowed to shock enemies by disorienting them with it as well as helping me glide, attached to my cape was a black hood that concealed my face more and cast creepy shadows over my face to creep the crooks more. My hair was plantuim blond, like my mothers, but I cut it to chin length and, when I go out as Robin, I wear a black wig since plantuim blond hair is rare and could allow people to work out who I was.

"Hey Uncle D, please tell me you have a plan. You do, don't ya?" I asked as I began to fiddle with my chains

"You're not squeamish are you?" He asked looking down at the vat with a slight glare

"No why do you ask?" I questioned

"Because, one, you're a Grayson. You should love heights. And second, what's about to happen will be extreme." He replied

"I like the odds. You and me vs. 100 Jokesters. The only downside is we're hanging over a vat of joker toxin and they have or Utility Belts." I smiled

"You're going to be the death of me." he groaned and I just gave him a cold look, one he taught me ironically enough "Now when I say jump we will fall into the vat."

"Okay…" We just jump into the vat… jump into the… "… wait, what!?"

"Jump." I couldn't help it, I jumped. We then fell about 4 stories. The only sound I could here was the insane laughter. The same laughter that crippled my mother. I look down Damian pulls out a high powered laser and cut a circle thorough the vat. It quickly drains away and we land in an empty vat.

_Clang_

"Ow." I say upon impact. Seriously, did he need to do that? The floors metal!

"Work thorough the pain. We have clowns to fight." Nightwing said helping me up. He was 6'2 looked just like his father the late Bruce Wayne. His Nightwing suit was a like my dad's 'Dark Nightwing' but a few differences. The bird was red, he didn't have the finger strips and he had a dark grey cape with a hood similar to mine to hide his face

"Where did you get the laser pen? They took our utility belts." I asked

"Your entire suit should be lined with gadgets. That one was in my boot. Don't tell me that the 'Dark Knight" hasn't taught his daughter that trick yet." He smirked

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes before I raised an eyebrow "Hey, how long do we have?"

"About two minutes before the Joker toxin mutates them and 1.5 minutes before we should leave."

"Why should we leave?"

"Look up." He pointed upward and crashing thorough the window was my father the goddamn Batman and he brought a friend, Conner Kent or Kon-El, the second Superman.

"Superman do you see it? Are they changing on a molecular level?" My father asked as threw a Bat-a-rang that released a large titanium net over the transforming monsters. There appearance scared me. They were misshapen clowns with extra limbs or bulked limbs a sight that made me want to throw up.

"No there all changing physically and mentally there cells are currently maintaining the toxin. No telling how long it will last though." He answered

"Then let's hope this works." Batman responded as he threw Bat bombs at the Jokesters and they began to regain a humanoid appearance.

"Want to help or want to leave?" Nightwing asked

"I'd rather if you were with me when Dad blows his top." I answered

"You know he's only trying to protect because of what happened to Rose and to Bruce." Nightwing explained. I winced at the last name. My brother. Bruce Slade Grayson. The second Red Robin, taking the name from our Uncle Tim without his knowledge. He died during the final battle with Darkside that also took the lives of the original Flash, the original Red Robin (Who came out of retirement not knowing my big bro had the name), Red Hood, the first Batman (Also came out of retirement), Black Canary, the original Wonder Woman, all of earths Green Lanterns and, possibly worst of all, the original Superman.

"I think there already done." I responded pointing at Kon-EL who was carrying the titanium net filled with unconscious Jokesters.

"See you at the watch tower." My father told him. Dad is 6'1 slightly shorter than the original Batman. His costume was almost exactly like the first one except the ears were longer and his cape was slightly shorter a lighter so it fit his more areal fighting style better. I don't get the longer ears though…

"See you then Batman." Superman responded as he flew away

"Here you go." My father said tossing me and Uncle D our utility belts.

"And with that I make my exit." Damian said as he called the Batcycle and was gone in 60 seconds flat "Later Kid." He called behind him

"Later Uncle D." I called back

"You and I are going to have a long talk." My father said in his Batman voice. I groaned. Great. Just great. You owe me Uncle D.

"Well this should be fun." I said sarcastically as we got into the Batmobile. More like Batjet really.

**The Following Night**

"Stay here." My father said as he and Nightwing entered the Batmobile.

"But we can help." I tried to argue. I was here with my team, the newest incarnation of Teen Titans with me as the proud leader.

"While normally I would agree you guys just aren't prepared for Darkside _and_ Brainiac." Superman stepped

"Stop treating us like Kids dad!" Beastgirl responded. She was the daughter of the former Beast Boy and Raven, she stood at about 5'8 with green skin, green eyes and long flowing green hair as well as a small red gem in the middle of her forehead. She wore a black and purple skin-tight suit, similar to Beast Boy's original costume, but hers didn't cover her arms or legs. She was my best friend and, while we weren't a couple, we did… experiment occasionally. Which is _always_ something I enjoy.

"You know it's not like that." Animal man **(A/N: The former Beast Boy)** replied simply

"You're what's left if our assault fails. If we die you guys become the Justice League. You come to, we all die, and Earth is doomed." Superwoman cut in. She was 6 foot tall and a very beautiful woman. While I enjoyed my experimentation with Beastgirl I sometimes thought about caressing her long blond hair.

'Kara we can assist you but only if you allow us." Aqualad **(A/ N:Garth Jr.)** added. He wore the traditional Aqualad uniform. It was black and Blue.

"Prince you must understand that if we fail you are Earths last line of defence. Now we have to go." The new Green Lantern of sector 2814 said as they all flew out.

"What do you want to do?" Speedy II asked he was dressed like arsenal. He was wearing a red suit light, black body armour and a small red mask.

"Where going to fight Darkside." I answered with a smirk which got the others smiling as well

"Splendid! Beastgirl yelled, causing me to get ready

"Teen Titans GO!" I shouted, a form of pleasure filling me as I shouted my dad's old line for once instead of the 'Titans Together' that had been the cry since Uncle Tim became leader of the team.

**Abroad Apkolips**

"You can't win." Darkside said as he batted away the Batman.

"But I can try." Dick responded throwing Bat grenades in his direction "Conner now!" Then like a speeding bullet Superman II began his assault on the monstrosity. But to no avail. Darkside prepared to kill the second Man of Steel when a small red R shaped piece of metal dug into his chest slightly. A small green light flashed on the device for a second before it turned yellow and a loud deep came from it, meaning one thing…

_BOOOOOOOM!_

"Sorry we're late." I said as I landed dramatically, Beastgirl returning to her human form and landing next to me, Speedy landing next to me from his own jump and Aqualad landing next to him

"Children? Now I know you're desperate." Darkside grinned

"Not desperate." Speedy smirked

"Just ready to win." Aqualad finished

"Ready Robin?" Beastgirl smirked

"Rose!" My dad yelled when he saw me

"Ready." I said simply before I took a deep breath "Teen Titans GO!" I almost screamed as my team charged, battle ready

"Everyone Together!" My dad then yelled, following my example, as the Justice League got ready to attack as well. Surprisingly, we fought together perfectly. For once the Titans and the JLA fought together in perfect Harmony. But was it enough? We continued until it was down to 5 of us. He killed Animal man, Broke Beastgirl's bones, Beheaded Speedy' Torn Aqualad and Aquaman apart,Wally West the Flash and Bart Allen Kid Flash were trapped in the speed force. Green lanterns ring came to me the moment he died, which changed my costume slightly. My black boots, gloves and mask, as well as my yellow R, all turned green as the Green Lantern symbol appeared on my cape

"Keep fighting." Nightwing said as he activated his armour. He began to punch and punch until he slapped by Darkside who grabbed Superman's cape and Hurled him at Superwoman causing both Kryptonians to fly into space. I noticed something, his body was unstable.

"Dad stop!" I yelled as Darkside grabbed the Caped Crusader, his grip tightening causing his to yell in pain

"If I die you die." He said as he was filled with energy and looked ready to burst. I made a construct a teleporter to switch places with my father.

"Rose no!" He yelled as I just smiled while Darkside begin to explode.

"I love you daddy." I said with a small smile as I was engulfed in the explosion that took out possibly the greatest threat in the universe for good.

"No.' Batman said as he held the R in his hand.

"Dick what happened?" Nightwing asked he turned silent when he noticed his nieces R in the Dark Knights hand. He fell to his knees "No. Not again. First Drake and father,and Bruce, now Rose. Please no." The two Supers returned and they to where silent.

"I'm sorry Dick." Conner said as he sorrowfully put his hand on his friends shoulder

"She was a hero." Kara smiled

"She was." Dick said sobbing, as he clutched the piece of armoured fabric closer to his chest

**Earth 17,The Cave**

"Hi Dad. Zatanna." I said simply as I entered the Watch Tower. I greeted my dad semi-coldly by I more or less hissed the witch's

"Mary Kara Grayson!" Nightwing yelled at me for being rude to her

"What you want me to call that thing mother?" I asked with a venom laced voice, my eyes narrowing. If I had heat vision there'd be a hole in his head now from my glare

"Flamebird why do you hate me?" Zatanna asked while forcing back tears. I admit I feel a bit guilty now, I didn't want to hurt her feelings too bad just be a bit snarky and angry, but I'm not backing down. Not completely.

"I don't hate you." I sighed before glaring at her slightly "I hate what you did." My glare then turned to my father and intensifying, trying to defy my half-blooded limitations and incinerate him with my eyes "I hate my father."

"Why do you hate me?" Nightwing asked in shock

"Let's see…" I began, my voice full of sarcasm and anger "… My mother died 3 years ago and a month after she died you were already remarried to Zatanna!" my sadness overcame my anger and sorrow filled my voice, doubt and loss became my new tone and replaced the hate "What did mother mean to you? Because you replaced her rather easily." I then looked at the witch with my sorrow filled eyes, felling tears beginning to fill my vision "I know I'm harsh towards you Zatanna but that's because no can be my mother, no one can take her place." My tears began to fall from my eyes as my anger returned and fused with my sadness as I once again turned to my father "I loved her dad. And she loved you. To bad the feelings weren't mutual." I turned around and began to walk away as my tears continued to fall but then he grabbed my shoulder lightly, stopping me

"What do you mean? I loved your mother more than life itself." Father said attempting to convert me only to be thrown away by my superior strength. I might be weaker then a normal member of my race, but I am still much stronger then a human.

"No you didn't." I growled my eyes no longer with anger or sadness; they now only contained content and loathing. The pure killing intent I was releasing from my stare alone was enough to make him take a step back "Women are all just objects to you. When ones destroyed you don't morn, you don't feel sorrow, you just go off and get a new one. In this case you get the one foolish enough to still love you." With that I turned back around and ran back to the zeta tube with my super-speed

_Recognize: Flamebird; B19_

My name is Mary Kara Grayson. I prefer Kara Zor-EL. My father is Nightwing, the most unforgivable bastard on Earth. First when my grandfather, his adoptive father (You know, the one who brought him in when his parents where killed and raised him as his own), Bruce Wayne/ Batman passed away he refused to honor him by taking up the mantle. Forcing my unprepared Uncle Tim Drake to step up. Then my mother is killed by a kryptonite bullet to the heart, and he's married to his old squeeze from his days on 'Young Justice', that's what the senior leaguers called it at least. When his little covert mission failed and they almost lost planet Earth he started the Teen Titans. Of which I am a proud member. I loved my mother. It was her stories of the vigilantes on Krypton gave me and my Father our names.

I even honor her with my new costume. It looked similar to the one who wore when she started as Supergirl, a long-sleeved shirt and cape but I wore red jeans instead of a skirt, I don't want perverts looking up it. My shirt is red with orange flame patterns going up the sleeve and around my neck, similar flames went up my legs, boots similar to my mothers original Supergirl boots where worn on my feet and my cape was a longer version of her first cape, the S symbol was on fire though and ends of the cape where cut slightly in a similar way to Batman's. I also wore a yellow/orange utility belt and a red mask similar to Dad's except it looked like it was on fire, so it was almost like a Phoenix on my face.

I miss mom. I miss her everyday. I think about her almost every second. Sure, I like Zatanna, I really do. What I don't like is how my Father took advantage of her and how she played him.

Oh, my life sucks.

_Boom_

"Chemo." I grit as I rushed the giant 30 foot tall beast. I know how to deal it I have done a dozen times before; he's one of my 'regular's. Just who I need to take my anger out on. But how did he get into the cave?

'Hello Kryptonian." Said a familiar voice

"No." I shudder as fear filled my very soul. Not him. Please not him. Not that monster.

'That is correct. I Brainiac have improved the radioactive abilities of Chemo. One blast and you will be wiped from existence." The Leaguers winced at this and I took an involuntary step back from fear. This monster was the one who killed mum. "Just like your mother." That was all that was needed. When those words reached my ears I was fuelled with the deepest, darkest rage. I didn't think. I just charged him. Intent on killing him.

"Die!" I roar as I prepare to take his green worthless head off.

"Silly Kryptonian." He responds as he siphoned Chemo's energy and fired. I was blasted.

"Mary no!" Nightwing cried in fear.

"Kara!" Superman/Boy yelled, seeing another family member being whipped out by the lunatic. Every member of the League shocked at what happened, their fear gripping their souls. A few ran to my side as I fell to the floor, feeling my life fading

"I tnaw reh ot laeh." Zatanna said as my body began to fade away. She tried multiple spells but nothing worked.

"I love you father. I hate you but I still love you. Remember that." I said as I closed my eyes and was gone.

"Mary! Mary!" Nightwing as he stared at where his daughter was gone. Tears falling from his eyes as his body shock crazily from the lose of his precious daughter, his baby girl, one of his last family members, his last flesh-and-blood

"Care to join her?" Brainac asked with a large smirk. This caused every person's bodies to be filled with an almost endless rage and hatred

"Leaguers Attack!" Nightwing yelled in pure anger. Every hero charged

**Earth 190, Wayne Manor**

My name is Lilith Helena Grayson. I'm 21 years old. I'm 6'2 with red hair. It's strange since my parents both had black hair. I'm training to become the world's greatest crime fighter. My parents fought crime once. They were Nightwing and Huntress, there real names where Richard 'Dick' Grayson and Helena Wayne-Grayson. They died when I was 4 saving my uncles and where the first to die as the golden age of crime began. I was taken in by my elderly grandfather, Bruce Wayne. He told me about my parents; who they where, why they died and, most importantly, how proud they would have been of me. He wants me to fight crime. I hate this war. It took my parents from me. Now all I have left is this picture of them and the Teen Titans, a team that they where part of. They looked happy. I want to honor both of them. I want to be the one to avenge their deaths. And, by combining their gear and symbols I have created a new identity. I've even decide on a name.

"Good Lilith. Very good." Bruce said as the simulation ended.

"Not good enough. I used non-lethal force." I spit out as I attached my retractable bow-staff into its holster on my right thigh. My costume looked allot like my mum's except the purple was blue, I didn't have a cape or crossbows and the cross on my chest was replaced with a purple version of my dad's bird symbol.

"Nighthunt! We don't kill your parents would be disappointed." My Uncle Tim, the new Batman since Grandpa Bruce has gotten too old, yelled

"I like it." My youngest Uncle, Damian Wayne, the fifth and current Robin, replied. I smirked. Uncle Damian has always understood me and my need for the more violent force

"You also like sleeping around with any girl that has a pair of DD or nice rear end. Now Bruce has who knows how many grand kids." Tim shot back as Damian smirked

"You're just jealous that you _can't_ get laid Drake." Uncle Damian countered

"I don't care about our meaningless rules! I want to here Deathstroke beg for mercy." I respond putting on my black utility belt "Grandpa Bruce did you find anything?"

"Red Hood's Resistance failed. Now the Court of Owls are coming for the Cave." He replied. No! Not Uncle Jason! He was one of the only people who understood my need for vengeance and was actually helping me in ways that Uncle Tim wouldn't

"Should I call the Justice League of Survival?" Robin asked

"No time. I'm activating the lethal defence grid. We should pack up and head to a Batbunker." I replied, going off to do just as I said and quickly typing in the password

"She's right. For once." Batman stepped in. I just playfully glared at my Uncle who just smiled back

"There tearing thorough our defences!" Bruce yelled. We all gathered at the Batcomputer to see what was going on

"That's it!" Uncle Damian said as he started at the screen, pointing at a symbol on an attackers chest "Does that look familiar to anyone else?"

'The mark of Superman." I mutter

"Yes. Remember, after the magical summit destroyed the sun they killed Superman first. Then Luthor. And finally they began the hunt for the Justice League. They must have divided Clark's power into these soldiers." Bruce theorized

"They're here!" I yell as we where over run by the Superclones.

"Hold still." Robin said suddenly before he threw a small vial at me that poured a clear liquid over me. I looked in confusion before Uncle Damian began to chant.

"What are you doing?" I asked in fear as Grandpa Bruce and Uncle Tim were killed. We need to run or something! Have we got any Kryptonite or anything around the cave?

"This will take you somewhere safe. I love you Lilith. You are the best niece ever. I'm blowing this place to kingdom come, but you'll be safe. Good luck." Those were his last words to me. To anyone.

**Jump City**

"Freeze dirt bag." Nightwing called out as the Titans arrived at the museum. The Team having grown over the years. The current roster being Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Donna Troy and Superboy.

"Oh no not you guys." Epoch sighed as he plugged a new device into the Hourglass weapon of his

"That's right." Cyborg smirked as he readied his Sonic Cannon

"Teen Titans GO!" Nightwing yelled as he threw a Birdarang and Starfire launched a Star Bolt but Epoch just seemed to teleport away causing their attacks to miss

"I got him!" Beat Boy yelled as he charged and changed into triceratops and charged

"You think you can stop me?" Epoch mocked as he grabbed BB by the horns "I am the master of time! No. I am not that weak. I am now a God! Now I am the master of time and space itself! I am the Lord of Reality!" the 'Lord of Reality' then threw the changeling away as he changed back to his human form

"I got you." Donna called as she caught Gar. The green skinned man smirked up to the Amazonian Princess

"Thanks beautiful." He replied. She just stared at him for a second before she just dropped him. "Ow." Beat Boy complained as he rubbed his sore backside

"Guy's, we got a problem!" Cyborg called

"What is it Cy?" Raven asked

"His Hourglass has cosmic energy inside of it." Cyborg said "It's what's allowing him to do all this. We need to be careful."

"It shall do him no good." Starfire said as she, Superboy and Raven blasted it out of his hand with a combined attack of a Star Bolt, Heat Vision and magical energy

'Wait.' Superboy thought 'It's making a strange noise. What's going on?'

"NO!" Epoch yelled "If that breaks we're all dead!"

"I got." Nightwing yelled as he jumped. Time seemed to slowdown as he got closer. The former Boy-Wonder's fingers just barley kept hold of it as he landed hard on the ground "Yes!" But then something strange happened. It began to grow hot as a few cracks covered the Hourglass. There was suddenly a surge of energy that exploded out and the other Titans were rendered unconscious while passing through Nightwing and Epoch without causing any problems. Everything around them seemed to have a slightly lighter color to it and seemed less focused. Nightwing stood up and looked around in shock before he looked down to his hand and said one thing… "Crap."

"You fool!" Epoch screamed in rage "Do you know what you've done?! You've trapped us the nothing plane!"

"The what?" Nightwing questioned

"A plane where every other being is in a sleep state and all time/reality jumpers are trapped until a powerful enough force sends us back." He answered "And who knows _how _long we'll be trapped here?! I'll kill you!" he then prepared to blast the former Boy-Wonder. Suddenly he was crushed by 435 lbs of force from three figures that fell on top of him with enough force to knock him out. Standing on top of him were three dazed but beautiful girls.

**(A/N: This was a challenge from BlueInfernoX I accepted. I was the first to accept. This's a final draft and I want to give a shout out to BlueInfernoX for helping me update)**


	2. Welcome to the family

**the DragonBard:Sorry but the challenge called for usual girls. I always deliver. But he's currently dating Barbara.**

**Contramancer:Thanks.**

**OverNerd02:Thanks. And your right.**

**edboy4926:Thanks. **

**AriLivesnotDylan:Thanks. Sorry it took so long.**

**.58118:Not sure what you wanted to say.**

**The Goddamn Dark Knight:Thanks. I hope you enjoy.**

**RebukeX7:Thanks Rebuke.**

**shadowman64100:Thanks. I try. I will not stop writing until I die. Or my hands are cut off. Which ever comes first.**

**Thank you all of you who favorited and followed me. All I ask is that you all review.**

**Chapter 2:Welcome to the family**

**The Nothing Plane**

**P.O.V Nightwing's**

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"Uncle D? What are you wearing?" The girl dressed in a Robin costume asked.

"You" I pointed towards the girl wearing fire themed costume."Are you from Krypton? I see you are a member of the house of EL, Kara's sister perhaps?"

"Daughter." She corrected. "I also go by Flamebird." She whispered.

"You!' I pointed towards the girl dressed up like Huntress if she had my style."Your Huntresses daughter right?" She nodded.

"Hey, you look cute." The girl dressed like Robin said turning to Flamebird.

"Who are you?" Flamebird asked as she took a step back

"Name's Robin babe. What's yours?" "Robin" asked

"Flamebird." She replied hesitantly.

"Pretty name." She responded

"Ahem." I said loudly.

"What?" She asked

"We need to figure out why all of you are here. My names Nightwing, former Robin and current leader of the teen titans." I told them.

"Duh." The Robin said

"I can't quite figure out who you are. You seem to have standard bat gear." I said eying her.

"Whats the matter worlds greatest detective can't figure me out?" She teased.

"I think I'm in the or we're in the past." The girl dressed like Huntress said.

"Then would that make your father Tim, Jason or maybe even Damian." I asked turning towards the girl dressed like Robin.

"Wrong. I'm your daughter." She told me.

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"No way he's my dad." The girl dressed like a phoenix said."Unfortunately." She muttered under her breathe.

"Really? Because he's my dad." The girl dressed like Huntress said.

"Shit." I cursed."I remember Epoch saying time and reality jumpers being trapped here. So you must all be my daughters from alternate realities."

"I always wanted a sister." The girl dressed like Huntress said." My name is Lilith."

"Wait sisters? I guess dating you is no longer an option." Robin said unhappily turning to Flame bird then back to me."I'm Rose."

"And my name is Mary. But you can call me Kara." Mary said.

"Great now how do we get out of here?" I asked pacing back and forth trying to think of a way out. What did I have? Utility belt?No. Robin? ?No. A half kryptonian daughter! That's it."Mary can you break the sound barrier?"

"Since I turned 13." Mary answered.

"Good. Then you can get us out of here." I told her.

"How?" Lilith asked.

"I know what your getting at. Because I'm half kryptonian I have power to time travel if I move fast enough." Mary explained.

"Every one wrap a cable around Kara." I said as they did as instructed.

"What about him?" Rose asked pointing at Epoch.

"Him to." I says as I fire a bat rope at him.

"Hold on." Mary said as she moved at impossible speeds. I barely managed to hang on. Then she finally stopped.

"I think it worked." I said.

"Friend Nightwing who are those girls?" Starfire asked.

'I'm Robin." Rose said pointing at her self. Her R was missing."Oh man I lost my R!"

"Sorry but Robin's a dude." Beast Boy said "But you do wear his costume better than he does."

"Thanks BB." She said.

"I'm Nighthunt." Lilith said.

"You remind me of Huntress." Cyborg said.

"She's my mothe, er um inspiration." Nighthunt corrected.

"I'm Flamebird." Mary said pointing at herself.

"Why are you wearing that symbol?" Superboy asked.

"I'm your cousin Superboy. Kara is my older sister." Mary told him.

"Another Kryptonian eh? I'm starting to think every one survived." Superboy scoffed.

"There going to be staying with us." I informed them.

"We're going to let 3 girls we've never met before live with us?" Raven asked and I nodded.

"That does sound far fetched." Donna said.

"I'll explain later. Besides one of them is a Robin. It's a shared mantle. Nighthunt is my apprentice and Flamebird is Superboy and Superman's long lost cousin." I defended.

"I think it's a great idea." Beast Boy said.

"I trust them. Welcome friends!" Starfire said as she gave the girls the mother of all hugs. Mary was the only one enjoying it. The other two were in pain.

"Cyborg can you arrange for Epoch to go to prison?" I asked walking over to him.

'Done." He answered as he opened a hologram from his arm and typed in some numbers.

**Titan's Tower **

"This is where you'll be staying." Cyborg said as he led the girls down a large Hallway. The girls gaped the large tower. Regardless of there different back rounds none of them had ever seen Titans tower in it's prime. They continued to walk until reaching the bottom floor. Cyborg opened the door revealing a dusty basement with three beds stacked on top of each other. It was filed with boxes.

"In your basement?" Rose asked in disgust.

"I lived in a cave so I don't mind." Nighthunt said blatantly as she jumped on the top bed."I call top bunk."

"I'm sorry but there are no other rooms in the tower." Cyborg explained."Donna and Star donated some of there PJ's we assume you don't have any."

"It's cool." Flamebird said getting into the middle bunk.

"I guess I have bottom." Robin said unhappily as she laid down.

'Night." Cyborg said closing and locking the door.

**Three Hours Later**

**P.O.V Nightwing's **

"What the heck?" I asked jumping out of bed. I put on my costume and exited the room. I see the other titans standing in the living room. Then I look towards the monitor."CRAP!" I yell. I then rush and walk into my closet pulling out my red and black Nightwing suit. I grab my escrima sticks and my utility belt then meet the rest of the Titans in the living room.

"What's going on?" Rose asked. She was wearing nothing but a t shirt and a pair of baby blue panties. I turn and Gar passed out in a pool of his own blood. I feel like waking him up just to beat him unconscious. When he wakes up we will have words.

'No way." Mary says looking at the screen. She was wearing pajamas she borrowed from Donna. They were a little big. But she fit them well.

"Yes." Lilith said pumping her fist in air.

"Slade is on the move." I said as I watched Slade Wilson and his daughter Rose lead an army of robots on Jump City.

"Deathstroke." Lilith said with venom in her voice.

"Grandpa?" Rose asked tiredly. Did I hear her right? Did she call Slade grandpa!? Meaning I might end up with Rose?!

'What?" Cyborg asked turning to Rose.

"Sorry I'm still kinda sleepy. Let me get dressed." She said she and the other girls left to get there costumes.

**Jump City **

"Isn't it wonderful?" Slade asked turning to a girl dressed just like him. He turned around to admire the carnage he was causing.

"What ever you say dad." Rose responded.

"I can't believe someone is paying me to destroy half the city." Slade cackled.

"I can't believe you made those." Ravager said pointing towards the robots with her fathers face on them.

"What it's genius." He told her as she rolled her eyes.

"I disagree." I yelled.

"Hi bird boy." Rose said waving.

"Kill them." Slade demanded as his robots attacked.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, Superboy the robots, Donna, Raven,Star the civilians. Girls your with me." Nightwing said has he charged at Slade.

"I got Ravager!" Robin yells as she engages her mother. Admiring her mother and how she fought. In her prime her mother was far superior to Rose it kinda irritated her. Robin planned on thanking Cyborg later for repairing her costume.

"A bird girl how interesting." Ravager said as she blocked Robin's kick. Then she did a back flip and hurled a knife at Robin which she easily dodged. Then Ravager pulled out a sword and Robin pulled out a BO staff. They began to clash. Flamebird decide to help by catching falling parts of buildings and hurling them at the robots. Cyborg and beast boy did multiple combo moves. Nighthunt decided to help Rose fight Ravager.

"I expected better from you." Robin said as she blocked Ravagers blow.

"Me to." Ravager replied kicking Night hunt in the stomach and then punching Robin.

"Crap." Nighthunt muttered ass she feel to the ground clutching her stomach.

'Good bye girl wonder." Ravager said as she prepared to stab Robin. Holding the sword above Rose's head as she prepared a kill blow.

'Killed by my own mother? That sucks." Robin said as she struggled to stand Ravager's foot on her chest.

"Robin!' Mary yelled as she threw a block of a wall at Ravager.

"Thanks." Robin said as Nighthunt helped her up.

"Can we have a hand?" Superboy asked as he and Raven struggled o hold up a building while being shot at.

"Sure cuz." Flamebird said as she joined the Teen Titans in fighting the Deathbots.

"Glad you could join us beautiful." Beast Boy said as he became a T Rex and ate some robots. Cyborg turned to him disapprovingly as he used his sonic canon.

"Stay focused Gar." Cyborg said as he contued his attack.

"I agree." Donna said punching a Robot.

"You guys are no fun." Robin said as she smacked a robot with her then did an amazing tumble and hurled 5 exploding Bird-a-rangs effectively dispatching off 10 robots.

"You might be as good as Nightwing." Beast boy said as he turned into a Rhino and Cyborg hurled him at the robots.

"I wonder how friend Nightwing is doing." Starfire said.

'I'm sure he's fine Star." Raven said as she destroyed multiple drones.

**With Nightwing  
**

'I am totally not fine!' I yelled

"I expect so much better from you!" Deathstroke says kicking me in the stomach. I do a tumble then punch him in the face. He laughs it off.

"That good enough?" I ask pulling out my esrmia sticks and colliding with him. We stood on top of a ten story building.

"Not even close." He says tripping me and then stepping on my chest.

"Auggh!' I yell as he begins crushing my rib cage. Cracking them one at a time. Then he lifts me to my feet and removes his mask.

"Man up." He says as he punches me. Then he pulls out his sword. I try to move. I jump up and punch him hard. He simply punches back kicking me in my ribs. Then he forced his sword into my stomach.

"Arrgh!' I yell in pain.

"Dad!" The girls yell as they run towards me.

"Dad?" Beast Boy questions.

"Don't look at me." Superboy says.

"No not again!' Nighthunt yells punching Slade."You took my father once it won't happen again!" She yells in fury as Deathstorke ducks and flips her over.

"Your sloppy." Deathstroke said as he was attacked by Robin. She managed to out maneuver him and kicks him in the legs. He turns around hits her in the head and wraps his fingers around her neck."Die!"

"Grandpa is this about the exploding gift card I sent you for Christmas last year? Cause it was Uncle D's idea." She tells him.

"What the fu?" But Slade was cut off has Flamebird knocked him unconscious. She then stands over his body proudly.

"Stay down." Flamebird commands.

"Nightwing are you okay?" Raven asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine Rae. Maybe a healing spell." I say pulling out the sword. Raven immediately dresses the wound.

"Sure thing." She said as I begin to lose consciousness.

"Maybe when you wake up you can tell us why they called you dad." Starfire says her eyes glowing. I hope I never wake up. Because if I do I'm in for one hell of an awaking.

'Shit." I curse as I fall asleep.

**Read and Review**

**TASF out**


	3. Arkham Asylum Part 1

**FrivolousThoughts: Thank you. I've redone the last chapter and will try to be more descriptive this chapter.**

**thestoryteller217:Damn bro that hurts. My first flame. I'll try to improve but damn that hurts.**

**MonkeyFish: Thanks. Sorry but Daredevil calls them billy clubs and I assumed there the same. Spider-Fan not Batfan.**

**Guest:Thanks.**

**BlueInfernoX:Thanks I explain there ages now.**

**OverNerd02:Thanks.**

**shadowman64100:Thanks.**

**Ages:**

**Nightwing 19**

**Starfire 18**

**Raven 19**

**Beastboy 16**

**Cyborg 19**

**Donna Troy 17**

**Superboy 16**

**Robin(Tim) 13**

**Robin(Rose) 17**

**Flamebird 19**

**Nighthunt 21**

**Chapter Three: Arkham Asylum Part one(Alternate title Girls meet the Justice League.)**

**Thank you all of you who favorited and followed me. All I ask is that you all review.  
**

Nightwing awoke in the infirmary. He turned to see his costume hanging on the door. Starfire was asleep on the side of his bed. Lilith fell asleep standing up. Rose was asleep on Mary's shoulder. She seemed to be gripping her kinda of tightly.

"Maybe I can sneak out." Nightwing said doing a somersault out f the bed and donning his costume. he was about to leave when...

"You shouldn't be up." Raven told him as the door opened and the girls inside suddenly woke up.

"Friend Raven,friend Nightwing what are you doing?"Starfire asked as she stood up.

'I came to check on Dick's condition." Raven said.

"I'm uh needed in um ah Gotham that's right Gotham." Dick said hoping Star had forgotten that the girls called him dad last night. They may no longer be dating but she still scared the crap out of him.

"Can I come dad my Gotham is all on fire and stuff?" Lilith questioned as she almost fell over upon waking up.

"That's right the girls all call you father explain." Starfire commanded grabbing Nightwing by the shirt and began furiously shaking him.

"Alright alright gather the Titans in the meeting room." Nightwing said as Mary was able to get Starfire to release her grip on him.

**Titan's Living/Meeting Room  
**

The Titans stood in boredom. Awaiting Nightwing to return. Then he walked up to the window and a podium rose from the ground. They all looked at him with piercing eyes. Each one of them hand been doing something different. Cyborg and BB were playing video,Donna was studying a new fighting style,Raven was meditating, and Superboy was doing weight training.

"Hello guys." Nightwing said."Alright now I'm here to explain why the girls called me father. There each from an alternate future none a different. Girls would you like to better explain?"

"Sure." Rose said walking up to the stand."My name is Rose Grayson. Nightwing and Ravager are my parents. In my world some of you guys are dead."

"Wait Ravager as in SLADE'S DAUGHTER?" Cyborg yelled before breaking out laughing.

"Robi- I mean Nightwing you actually boned Ravager and lived? I have a whole new respect for you." Beastboy said sympathetically.

"True friend Nightwing how could you reproduce with the Ravager?" Starfire asked her eyes glowing.

"She reformed and he helped her do it. It was a time thing." Robin defended.

"What about me?" Beastboy asked.

"You go on to marry Raven and have a daughter Beastgirl my best friend." Rose explains.

"Marry?!" Raven yells.

'At least my wife is hot." Beastboy said as he found him self being hit in the head with a book by Raven."Ow."

"My name is Mary Grayson. In my world there is no Teen Titans. There is instead Young Justice which is a team comprised of The Justice League protege's. My mother is Kara Zor-El." Flamebird said not wanting to tell her fathers friends the pain of her mother dying and him remarrying Zatanna.

"Wait Supergirl! You got Supergirl pregnant your dead Grayson." Superboy said as he prepared to incinerate Nightwing.

'In another reality!" Nightwing said avoiding the blast.

"Calm down uncle Conner." Mary said as Lilith walked onto the podium.

"My mother is my reality the worlds most powerful mages destroyed the sun and killed Superman. Then Earth's sorcerers gave there lives to breathe new life into the sun. The criminals ran amok and began hunting down and killing Earth's mightiest heroes. There aren't many of you left." Lilith said seriously.

"No way Huntress!? Do you know how hot she is? Nightwing your one lucky dude." Beastboy yelled in a mixture of happiness,jealous and anger.

"This is a lot to take in." Raven said sitting down.

"Your telling me." Nightwing said as he was suddenly whisked away by a red and yellow Flash.

"What was that?" All the titans except Flamebird questioned.

"Wally West." She said simply.

**The Watch Tower **

"Got him." Wally said setting his friend down.

"Good work Wally." Superman said. He then helped Nightwing up.

"What's the problem?"Nightwing asked annoyed and grateful that they saved him from the wrath of Starfire.

"The Joker's taken over Arkham. Captured Batman and Jokerfied our deadliest enemies."Martian Manhunter explained.

"Oh that's pretty bad." Nightwing said."Alright we need to organize strike teams."

"And that's why we choose you as mission leader."Superman said cheerily.

"Get me in contact with the Titans." Nightwing commanded.

**Arkham **

"Won't this be fun." Joker laughed. he was balding. His condition was bad. He was sick,dying, the joke was finally over. But he couldn't just die. He had to leave his mark on the world. His legacy.

"They will stop you Joker." Batman assured. He was chained,trapped and troubled. He was stuck. No way out. The dark knight was at the clowns mercy. His thoughts turned to Dick and to Tim his sons. How would they fare if he died? He couldn't give up. He continued to struggle. Trying to break free. Joker let out a maniacal laugh at Batman's attempt.

"Maybe I can have some fun with the first boy blunder." The Joker laughed as Batman winced. He was talking about Dick. Unknown to him there's a third robin. Batman couldn't lose Tim, not the same way he lost Jason. Not to this monster.

"I will get free." Batman said as he noticed something. Harley wasn't there."Where's Harley?"

"Running errands." Joker replied as he continued to work on his master plan. Teasing Batman about the details.

**BlackGate Prison **

**(A/N; The prison for all of the non insane villains of DC. Where most of the JLA's Rogues gallery are held.)**

"I'll get out of here." Slade assured Luthor as he sat there. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with the numbers 2364 on the pocket. He was allowed to keep his eye merely smiled vaguely and continued to eat."You don't believe me?"

"The walls could hold Superman. What can an assassin like you do?" Luthor asked. If he the worlds most brilliant mind could not think of a way out no way this simple assassin could.

"I have an ace in the hole." Slade assured his employer as he grinned. Waiting for. Then he began counting down"3...2...1."

_Booooom_

"How?" Luthor asked.

"That's my girl." Slade replied grinning as he watched Ravager make short work of the guards. She took them down quickly and without mercy. Shattering windpipes and breaking arms sending the guards into neural shock. "That's daddy's little assassin." Slade found himself thinking as Luthor watched in awe.

"Rose look out!" Slade yelled as Rose turned around to see a guard with a gun to her face. The other inmates were to busy fending off guards to notice. Suddenly the guard feel to the ground. Bleeding from his head. Standing over him was a woman 5'11 with blond hair positioned as pig tails. White skin and a domino mask. She wore a black and red costume cut into four parts. Black and red on the top and red and black on the bottom. There were diamonds on the left pants leg and hearts on the right. She was the infamous partner/lover of the Joker.

"Harley Quinn." Slade and Luthor mutter as she throws Rose,Slade and Luthor a gas mask then places one on herself. She then hurls two joker bombs into the crowd of prisoners and it releases the laughing gas. The criminal begin to laugh uncontrollably as there skin turned pale and when the laughter died so did they.

"You can remove the gas masks." Harley said as they did as instructed.

"Thank you." Lex said as he flowed Harley out the hole Rose made.

"Think nothing of it Lexie boy Mistha J wanted me to break you out." Harley replied as she led them to a boat with a smile on the side of it.

"Can we go now?" Slade asked."I mean I understand you needed the all knowing Lex Luthor but Slade Wilson and his daughter have money to collect so we're leaving." Slade said as he and Rose made there way to there boat. Ignoring Harley's threats about walking out on the Joker as the Wilson's boat suddenly exploded.

"Someone needs a new ride." Harley goaded in a sing song voice. Slade let out an initiated groan as they boarded the S.S Smile."Don't worry Joker has big plans. So crazy in fact even I don't understand it."

Rose simply sat there alone with her thoughts. Certain the girl called Her father grandpa last night. Then distinctly heard her yell dad after Slade stabbed Nightwing. Could this mean that the girl was her daughter? It would explain the way she fought and how much her figure resembled Rose's.

"Dad what are you going to do to those new titans?" Rose asked out of curiosity. Hoping that it didn't evolve death especially of her daughter.

" I will make them my apprentice's. If they refuse they talk to my blade." Slade answered. Rose winced. Death? To possibly her only daughter? She couldn't let it happen.

"Any other options?" She asked.

"Nope. Why do you care?" Slade asked. Wondering where exactly her curiosity came from. Knowing she cared for Grayson but why the girl's? Hoping her daughter hadn't gone lesbian on him, not that he cared but Dick did make a great heir.

"Can't have all my fellow a warrior women die." She replied quickly as if she spent hours thinking of that excuse.

"Sympathy will get you no where." Luthor explained. Lex was not a kind man. He did whatever it took to where he is now.**(A/N: Canon Luthor often thinks about the people he's killed to reach his level. Not out of sorrow out of pleasure.)**

**The Watch Tower **

"Alright we raid Arkham in 7 teams." Nightwing said as he gestured towards the holograms." Martian Manhunter, Cyborg and I will monitor Arkham."

"The teams are..." Superman took a dramatic pause.

"Wonder Woman,Nighthunt,Huntress, and Starfire are alpha."

"Superman, Donna Troy and Beastboy are gamma."

"Raven,The Flash, and Flamebird are beta."

"Kid Flash,Superboy, Impulse and Robin are YJ"

"Batgirl,Robin, and Hawkgirl are Omega."

"Which Robin where?" Kid Flash asked unaware there were two Robins.

"YJ gets Tim." Nightwing answered.

"Sweet!" Tim yelled.

" So I get to bond with Batgirl? What fun." Robin said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with me?" Barbara asked. Robin didn't know how to respond. Just that Batgirl was Nightwing jealous ex in her reality. Even though she found someone else.

"Nothing now go." Nightwing commanded. Robin hesitated."I am your father." He added as she did as he said.

**Layer of Ra's Al Ghul **

" Why have you called me here?" A boy about 5'8 asked. he was wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, black boots and a white shirt. He was confronted by Ra's.

"You are the former boy wonder Jason Todd. You seek vengeance in the Joker who was thought to be dead at the hands if Batman?" Ra's questioned. Lying about the fact Batman beat Joker to death. While Batman tried he couldn't cross the line not even for Jason. But Ra's couldn't let Jason know that.

" More than anything." Jason replied. filled with the deepest hate red for the Joker. The man who took hid life. Who took him away from Batman.

" Well he's a captured Talia who helped you. Time to return the favor, she's Been captured by The Joker. Go and rescue her from Arkham. My men were able to get this suit from the Titans base." Ra's said pointing to the suit." They call it Red X."

Red X appears as an all-black suit with a tattered gray cape, and a skull-adorned black mask. It is named for the intersecting red slashes that take the form of an "X" found over the eye, heart, and a pair of "Xs" on the palms of his gloves. Powered by a fictitious chemical compound called Xynothium, the suit allows for teleportation and invisibility, and the "Xs" on either palm can generate X-themed weapons and projectiles (including but not limited to shuriken, throwing stars, saw blades, timed explosives, constrictive or adhesive restraints, etc.), as well as an assortment of other tools and functions. The suit also fires energy beams and can stealthily bypass security systems. The mask disguises the user's voice, and it is also likely that the Red X suit is meant to amplify the natural agility of its wielder.

**(A/N: For those who don't know Jason Todd was the second Robin who was beat to death by The Joker, with a crowbar. After infinite crisis Jason came back to life and clawed his way out of his grave. He lived on the street off instinct with brain damage until Talia used the Lazarus pits to heal him. Oh and if you ever thought Red X was Jason Todd you were most likely wrong but now you're right.)**

" I love it." Jason declared as he left to put it on and returned in 10 minutes. He wore it proudly." Red X, it feels so natural."

" Go now and save my daughter, earn your worth to the detective." Ra's commanded.

"Earn my worth to Bruce? Sounds like a plan." Jason, erm Red X said as he teleported away.

**Outside Of Arkham **

They soon arrived at Arkham. Each with there own individual mission. Each with a look of seriousness on there face. Aware of the horrors that awaited them inside. Then they all heard a familiar voice in there ears.

_[Everyone ready?]_

"Always." Robin answered. As she and her team hopped over the gate. Suddenly Superman,Boy and Flamebird fell over in pain. Superman barley able to stand. Superboy and Flamebird felt weaker.

"Kryptonite." Superman let out." Cyborg do a bio scan of the area."

_[It appears that the air is laced with a kryptonite mist. Superman you cannot enter Arkham without dying due to exposure. Superboy and Flamebird's powers will decrease but they can survive.]_

"Alright Kid Flash you take my place." Superman beg as he backed away from the home for mentally insane. Beginning to regain his amazing strength.

"Sure." Wally replied walking over to Donna and Gar." Team Kid Flash!" He suddenly yelled.

" Team Gamma." Donna corrected.

" Whatever." Wally replied as the teams entered the home for the criminally insane.

**With Team Alpha**

"Your awfully quite." Huntress said leaning towards Nighthunt."I like your taste in clothes.

"Tha-thanks." Nighthunt replied. It felt like a dream. She was talking to her mother.

"Where you from?" Huntress asked.

"Gotham." Nighthunt answered.

"How did you get into this?"

"My parents did, I was kinda born into it."

"Really what are your parents like?"

"My father is strong willed, agile and very smart. My mother is practically the same. a little more violent and very beautiful,."

"What's her name?"

"Helena Wayne."

"Helena?"

"Yes."

"That's my name."

"I know mother."

'Wha-what?My names Bernliti.."

'Is it really or are you covering?"

"I..I..I"

"You imbecile your her mother!" Starfire yelled.

"Do not take that tone with my mother." Nighthunt yelled back.

"Who's daddy?" Huntress asked interested in who was the father of such a magnificent child.

"Nightwing."

"Wow."

"You don't deserve him." Starfire said.

_[__That's enough.]_

"Dick is correct sisters. You cannot fight." Wonder Woman stepped in.

_[I'm with Barbara now. I don't know what leads to me and Huntress getting together or me and Ravager or me and Supergirl. But it hasn't happened yet. So right now we can all be is bigger than us or our feuds now keep MOVING.]_

The Team then continued moving down their path with mother and daughter glaring at Starfire who glared back.

**With Team Omega**

Team Omega had been walking in, slightly awkward, silence for a few minutes when it finally got to Batgirl. After giving a heavy sigh she turned to Robin/Rose and asked "What is your problem with me?"

"It's nothing."Rose replied as they continued walking.

"No it's something. My mentor is the goddamn Batman I think I'm a qualified detective." Batgirl scolded.

"Fine it's because your a sore loser." Robin stated.

" A sore loser!?" Batgirl yelled.

"Your a bitter Ex, just because my mother got Dick instead of you."

"You little brat."

"Old lady."

"That's enough." Hawkgirl yelled tried of the arguing."Now I get, alternate futures. But the fact is Batgirl is Nightwing's girl now Robin. You have to live it."

_[Thanks Hawkgirl.] _

"Wait you told Hawkgirl I was your daughter?" Robin questioned.

"She's your daughter!" Batgirl yelled in shock of what she just learned."We going to have a talk about this later Dick."

The teams all moved carefully, all of them following Dick's every instruction to the letter, when suddenly Teams Beta, Alpha and Omega vanished. Then the others teams until only YJ was left.

" Dick?" Tim questioned as he continued walking with his fellow teammates. Keeping close to Connor.

_[It's fine Tim. Just continue down this hallway. Joker's layer is this way.]_ Suddenly they could no longer hear him.

"Nightwing?" Impulse questioned as he pressed his communicator. Waiting for a answer that never came.

_[Your breaking the rules younglings no outside help.] _

"Joker?" Tim questioned searching for the source of the sound.

_[Robin? Didn't I kill you already? Oh well seconds times the charm, and no aliens]  
_

Suddenly Superboy fell into a hole straight threw the floor. Impulse began to run around the room searching for a way out. Robin began surveying the area. Finding out what Joker was playing. Suddenly Two or what appeared to be him came crashing in. He muscled up on what appeared to Venom.

"Who the hell?!" Impulse yelled as he began easily evading him.

"Two Face." Robin answered pulling out his staff.

'Call me one Face!" He yelled as he tried to crush them.

**With Team ****Gamma**

"Wonder where we are." Kid Flash said looking around. Donna paid him no mind as she and Gar searched as well. The walls were covered in blood. Suddenly Gar began to scream in pain.

"Gar?" Donna questioned as he changed into his Alpha form. A combination of every animal in existence. His most powerful form.

"That's enough talk. HUSH." A man covered head to toe in bandages said. He was wearing a black shirt with an H on it. He was wearing black pants, black pants and two guns in his hand."I am Dr. Thomas Elliot. But you can call me Hush."

"Release Beastboy." Donna commanded as Kid Flash continued to avoid Beastboy while attempting to calm him down.

"Do it yourself Amazon." Hush replied as he opened fire on her.

**With team Alpha **

"This place is strange." Starfire said as they continued walking. "I can feel despair. Sorrow."

"I smell death." Nighthunt said. Her sense we're enhanced by a couple experiments grandpa Bruce did.

"Hear that?" Wonder Woman asked noting a growling.

"It sounds familiar." Nighthunt said as she bent down and placed a hand on the floor."Star some light."

"Whoa." Starfire said noting the words made of dried blood.

"Oh no." Huntress muttered.

"Born on a Monday,christened on Tuesday,Married on Wednesday,Took ill on Thursday,felt worse on Friday,died on Saturday, buried on Sunday this is the life of..." But Dinah was cut off by the very monster of which she spoke.

"SOLOMON GRUNDY!" He yelled as he confronted them. Wonder woman and Starfire immediately confronted him. Getting physical. Huntress and Nighthunt just stayed out of there way. Nighthunt thinking of strategies having never faced Grundy face to face only in simulations.

**(A/N:That is the actual rhyme.)**

**With team Omega **

"Wonder where we are."Robin said as she walked around. Suddenly her hand moved on it's own leading her down the hall.

"Robin?" Hawkgirl questioned as she flowed Rose."Come on Batgirl."

"I'm coming." She replied. Flowing the two. Rose had lead them to nothing. A yellow room. Inside was the green lantern.

"Hal?" Hawkgirl questioned helping him up.

"The Joker, a trap." He barley managed to spit out before losing consciousness.

**With Beta **

"Anyone know there way around this place?" The Flash questioned as he could have checked every room by now. But even he would get lost.

"No and I lost communication Nightwing." Raven responded.

"I think we have bigger problems." Flamebird said pointing to Bane and his wolfs.

"Correct senorita." Bane said as they charged. He was wearing a mechanical gloves and large venom tubes.

**Watch Tower  
**"Beta?Alpha?Gamma?Omega?YJ?!" Nightwing yelled. No one was couldn't lose his team not like Jason, not like his parents."I'm going down there."

"Luck man." Cyborg replied. Sure his team mate could handle it.

"If things go south we'll need a quick escape. J'onn call Jay Garrick." Nightwing said as he teleported away.

**(A/N:Jay Garrick is the first and golden age Flash.)**

**With Superboy  
**

"Where am I?" Superboy questioned.

'A room made to hold kryptonians." Supergirl answered."It's red sun light. Our powers have no affect here."

"Dammit." Superboy cursed.

**Realm of The Joker  
**"This is a great turn out." Joker laughed.

"Whatever. So you want us to keep the meta's busy?" Deathstorke questioned.

"Yes that's all. Luthor you will help me finish my device." Joker explained.

"Or else?" Luthor began.

"You talk to the mallet!" Harley finished waving it around.

"So boring." Ravager said.

"Don't worry we'll have them soon enough. Children today no respect for crime." Joker joked.

"Tell me about it." Slade replied earning a a bat worthy glare from his daughter.

**The Roof of Arkham **

"This should be easy enough." Red X said as the X on his wrist transformed into a saw and he began to cut away at it.

"RED X!?" Nightwing yelled.

"Oh hello Grayson." Red X replied continuing his work.

"Who are and how did you get the suit?" Nightwing questioned.

"Ah,ah spoilers." Red X said as he finished."You coming or what?"

'I'm unmasking you after." Nightwing said jumping after him.

"Suure." Red X said sarcastically.

**(A/N:Let's see them get out of this. Great to be back. Everyone enjoying this story check out my other stories please. Also check out BlueInfernoX's version if the story that will be posted on the 19th or tomorrow depending on when you read this. Which one of us will finish first?)**

**BlueInfernoX:Again probably me.**

**(A/N:We're not getting into that now, I have to finish chapter 7 of Revenge:Gods Among Us before tomorrow.)**

**Read and Review**

**TASF out**


End file.
